


Altas Expectativas/High Expectations

by merrick_ds



Series: Las Aventuras de Borracho de Alec Lightwood [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec has no filter, Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Alec, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Shameless Innuendos, but not really, high alec
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrick_ds/pseuds/merrick_ds
Summary: Traducción del fic de LecritMagnus ha tenido un largo día.Se supone que sería un relajado y perezoso día. Había planeado tomar un largo baño mientras escuchaba a King Freddie y dejaba que los aceites esenciales relajaran la tensión en sus hombros. Tal vez habría alcoholizado todo el asunto con uno de sus martinis caseros.O donde Magnus aprende que no debería hacer planes, Alec se da un viaje con una poción, y Presidente es un insolente.Parte 4 de la serie Ebrio-Alec





	Altas Expectativas/High Expectations

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [High Expectations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890174) by [Lecrit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lecrit/pseuds/Lecrit). 



> Una aventura más de Ebrio-Alec, aunque está vez haciendo su presentación Drogado-Alec. 4  
> Esta es la cuarta y última parte de la serie Drunk Alec de Lecrit, donde Magnus aprende que no debería hacer planes, Alec se da un viaje con una poción, y Presidente es un insolente.4  
> La portada fue hecha por la fantástica Kamidiox. 
> 
> El título del fic hace referencia a que en inglés High es altura, pero también la usan para drogado, los juegos de palabras en ingles son terribles.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Magnus ha tenido un largo día.

Se supone que sería un relajado y perezoso día. Había planeado tomar un largo baño mientras escuchaba a King Freddie y dejaba que los aceites esenciales relajaran la tensión en sus hombros. Tal vez habría alcoholizado todo el asunto con uno de sus martinis caseros.

Tenía planeado visitar a Catarina en la tarde para compartir los últimos chismes y beber suficientes margaritas para quedar un poco achispado y continuar con el resto de su día. Lo cual, básicamente, involucraba hacer algunas compras en el supermercado y preparar una cena con su esposo, quien había conseguido despejar su horario el resto la noche.

Ser el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn y estar casado con el Jefe del Instituto en Nueva York significaba que ese tipo de noches eran escasas y, por lo tanto debían ser apreciadas.

El día había comenzado perfectamente. Magnus despertó a la visa de un Alec sin camisa, alistándose para el día, su cabello todavía húmedo por la ducha, rebuscando en el armario para decidir cuál camisa – negra – llevar, los músculos de su espalda se flexionaban con sus movimientos. Él había chasqueado los dedos y una camisa azul oscuro – porque Magnus de alguna manera había logrado introducir algunos colores en el guardarropa de Alec, en algún punto de su relación – había salido mágicamente del armario para aterrizar en la mano de Alec.

Su sonrisa cuando se volteó para ver a un despierto Magnus había sido nada menos que deslumbrante. Había recorrido la distancia entre ellos y volvió a subir a su cama para saludar a Magnus con un beso que lo había dejado sin aliento y aturdido, ambos rostros adornados con idénticas sonrisas.

Alec había murmurado que lo vería en la noche, que no podía esperar y Magnus había hecho un sonido de ‘hmm’, sus largos dedos vagando por la espalda de Alec en una clara promesa de lo que implicaría exactamente su noche.

Alec se había marchado. Entonces, Magnus había salido de la cama y se había pusto una de sus batas, dirigiéndose a la cocina sólo para encontrar que Alec había preparado el desayuno y dejado una nota para él, que simplemente decía: _‘Te veré esta noche. Te amo’_ , pero fue más que suficiente para llevar una enorme sonrisa a sus labios que seguramente le duraría por el resto del día.

Al menos, pensó que así sería.

Apenas había tenido tiempo de mordisquear su primer panqueque cuando su teléfono había sonado. Magnus había estado tentado a ignorarlo porque era su día libre, e incluso el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn tenía derecho a algunos de vez en cuando, pero el nombre de Tessa había destellado en su pantalla, y él había esperado que sólo fuera una llamada social.

No lo había sido. Una hora más tarde, había salido hacia el Laberinto en Espiral, después de enviar un mensaje a Alec de que se aseguraría de llegar a tiempo para su noche, y otro a Catarina para posponer.

Algunas veces, Magnus maldecía su inigualable – y ciertamente incomparable – conocimiento en lenguas demoniacas. Si alguien hubiera sido la mitad de talentoso que él en esa cuestión, Magnus habría enviado a Tessa en su dirección, pero era un asunto de vida o muerte, y una emergencia, así que había ido sin pensarlo una tercera vez – había tenido que pensarlo dos veces, pero rápidamente lo había hecho a un lado.

La nariz enterrada en libros antiguos y trabajando con la urgencia que la situación requería, ciertamente, no era la manera en que había imaginado su día libre, pero su duro trabajo había rendido frutos, porque habían logrado sanar a la joven bruja que se había tropezado con un artefacto oscuro, y ella estaría bien.

 

 

Así que Magnus ha tenido un largo día

Valió la pena desperdiciar su día libre, pero apenas le queda energía para convocar un portal de regreso a Nueva York. El tiempo ha volado y ya es el final de la tarde. Su plan de cocinar una romántica cena para él y Alec se ha desvanecido con sus responsabilidades, así que hace un portal a su favorito restaurante hindú, en vez de a casa, decidiéndose por lo segundo mejor.

Ahí es cuando su día – el cual ya había sido bastante desastroso – empeora.

El asunto sobre mantener secreto el Laberinto en Espiral en estos tiempos modernos es que ahora tienen que ser más cuidadosos. Así que, para evitar cualquier rastreo perjudicial mediante las tecnologías modernas, hay muy poca recepción allí.

Apenas tiene tiempo de dar un paso dentro del restaurante cuando su teléfono comienza a vibrar con insistencia en su bolsillo, el tipo de insistencia que grita que algo terrible está sucediendo. Cundo lo saca tiene 17 llamadas perdidas y el doble de mensajes, todos de Isabelle o Jace.

Él sólo lee uno de ellos – el primero en el que pone los ojos, es de Isabelle – antes de que esté saliendo por la puerta.

 

 _Alec está herido. Estamos en tu casa_.

 

De repente, su energía se ha restaurado y mientras corre al callejón de atrás para convocar un portal, su corazón está martillando en su pecho, sus oídos zumbando con la creciente sensación de puro y absoluto terror.

El piso está en silencio cuando él llega, pero la pacífica atmósfera es sólo temporal y tan pronto como pone une un pie en el salón, se ha ido.

Jace está frente a él en un segundo, con los ojos muy abiertos- “¿Dónde demonios has estado?”- exclama- “Te llamamos miles de veces”

Magnus pondría los ojos en blanco ante las tendencias dramáticas de Jace, si no estuviera completamente centrado en la figura de Alec acostado en su sofá, los ojos cerrados y el pecho, afortunadamente, subiendo y bajando en un sueño ligero.

Hay un desagradable hematoma en su mandíbula y otro en sus costillas, ambos ya están desvaneciéndose gracias a las runas de curación que uno de sus hermanos debe haberle aplicado, y sus cejas están fruncidas incluso mientras duerme.

-“Estaba en el Laberinto en Espiral”- responde mientras se acerca a su esposo, haciendo un gesto de desdén por encima de su hombro aproximadamente hacia la dirección de Jace- “Apenas me llegaron tus llamadas y mensajes. ¿Qué pasó?”

-“Estábamos investigando en ese nido de demonios en Windsor Terrace y fuimos emboscados”- apunta Isabelle, los brazos cruzados fuertemente, como si se abrazara a si misma. Sus ojos están llenos de preocupación, y aunque ella está hablando con Magnus, su mirada no se aparta de Alec ni por un segundo- “Luchamos contra ellos, pero de algún modo no nos percatamos de uno. Se lanzó contra mí, pero Alec me empujó fuera del camino y recibió el golpe. Le hizo un feo corte en el brazo. Nada demasiado malo, pero luego comenzó a convulsionarse”

Magnus aprieta los dientes, ya dirigiéndose a su área de almacenamiento- “Veneno de demonio”- murmura entre dientes- “¿Cuánto ha estado así? Probablemente me queda algo de tiempo antes de que alcance el corazón”

-“Magnus, todo está bien”- lo interrumpe Jace, suavemente. Cuidadosamente.

Se detiene de golpe y se da la vuelta, arqueando una ceja a modo de pregunta.

-“Llamamos a Catarina”- le explica con una pequeña sonrisa- “Ella lo curó y le dio una poción para el dolor. Dijo que estaría fuera de combate hasta mañana, pero debería estar bien”

Magnus suelta un suspiro de alivio y hace una nota mental para enviarle a Cat una botella – o diez – de ese whisky ridículamente fuerte que tanto le gusta.

-“¡Y no podías haber empezado con eso!”- exclama en tono de recriminación, finalmente tomándose el tiempo para quitarse la chaqueta.

Todos se paralizan cuando un suave gemido amortiguado viene del sofá, Magnus avanza la distancia entre Alec y él en dos pasos, sentándose en la mesita de café y tomando la mano de Alec entre las suyas.

Los ojos color avellana parpadean para abrirse y se posan en él, Alec le dirige una débil sonrisa cansada y aturdida.

-“Hey”- susurra.

-“Hey”- responde Magnus, sin molestarse en ocultar el alivio en su voz.

-“Tienes unos ojos hermosos”- suelta Alec, con tan franca honestidad que casi hace que las mejillas de Magnus se sonrojen.

Él se aclara la garganta, incapaz de evitar la sonrisa que curva las esquinas de sus labios- “Gracias, querido”- dice suavemente, estirando la mano para pasarla por el cabello de Alec, apartando unos cuantos mechones de su frente.

-“No, de verdad”- continúa Alec, la mirada desenfocada y fascinada al mismo tiempo- “Son como… la luz. Brillantes. Como el sol. ¿Estoy muerto?”

Magnus parpadea sorprendido, con los labios entreabiertos por el asombro- “N-no”- tartamudea desconcertado- “Sólo fuiste herido”

-“Ah, está bien”- dice Alec en un tono casi indiferente- “Pensé que eras un ángel. Bueno, si no lo eres, voy a tener que pedirle que me deje en paz, señor. Usted es muy brilloso y bello, y tiene ojos de sol, pero soy casado”

Magnus abre la boca para responder, pero las palabras se tropiezan con el nudo en su garganta.

Escucha movimiento detrás de él y Jace se sienta a su lado, los ojos mirando fijamente a Alec.

-“¿Es… drogado?”

-“No, soy Alec”- responde, en un tono que sugiere evidencia y francamente parece estar insultando la inteligencia de Jace.

El silencio que sigue es ensordecedor, pero a Alec no le importa. En cambio, mira a Magnus con ojos entrecerrados.

-“Eres guapo”- dice, su tono suena como si arrastrara las palabras- “Yo también soy guapo. Lo sé porque mi esposo me dijo que lo era”

Parece ser todo lo que Jace necesita para estallar en carcajadas, pero el sonido es rápidamente sofocado con dolor cuando Magnus le da un rudo codazo en las costillas.

-“Cariño”- dice suavemente, apretando gentilmente la mano de Alec para que su atención vuelva de donde había vagado hacia Jace, una contagiosa sonrisa extendiéndose en sus labios ante la alegría de su parabatai- “Yo soy tu esposo”

-“¿Lo eres?”- pregunta Alec desconcertado, los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

Magnus asiente, dirigiéndole una tranquilizadora sonrisa- “Desde hace dos años”

-“¿Tú eres mi esposo?”- repite Alec, y espera que Magnus asienta de nuevo antes de buscar confirmación en los rostros de Jace e Isabelle. Cuando ellos también asienten, sus ojos se abren aún más- “Mierda”- dice, prolongando las vocales con asombro- “¡Eres hermoso! ¡La hice en grande!”

El descarado orgullo en su rostro es casi cegador, y Magnus se muerde el labio inferior para evitar sonreír como idiota.

Sus dedos se deslizan en su cabello de nuevo- “Ya somos dos”

Él le guiña un ojo, Alec trata de corresponderle, pero termina parpadeando.

-“¿Cómo te sientes?”- pregunta Isabelle con cautela, inclinándose para estudiar los vidriosos ojos de Alec.

-“Bien, bien, bien”- dice Alec, asintiendo rápidamente- “Me duele la mandíbula”

Magnus frunce el ceño, pasando ligeramente los dedos sobre el moretón ahí.

Alec frunce los labios en un mohín, sus ojos avellana llenos de pena- “Ahora no puedo chupar una polla”

Magnus se atraganta con su propia saliva, ambos Isabelle y Jace resoplan una risa detrás de él.

-“Nunca voy a chupar una polla de nuevo”- continua Alec, la desesperación bordeando cada palabra- “Era lo que más me gustaba hacer en todo el mundo”

-“Estoy seguro que podemos pensar en algunas cosas que superarían eso”- le ofrece Magnus amablemente, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Esto podría calificarlo como un esposo terrible, pero está encontrando muy difícil no reírse.

Al menos, lo intenta, a diferencia de los hermanos de Alec quienes se están riendo disimuladamente detrás de sus manos.

Alec niega con la cabeza, soltando un dramático suspiro, porque aparentemente, Drogado-Alec está abrazando a su Jace interior- “No, esto es un desastre”

Parece recuperarse muy fácilmente, sin embargo, porque pronto su atención está de regreso con Magnus- “¿De verdad estamos casados?”

Magnus sonríe, ladeando su cabeza para captar su mirada- “Lo estamos, cielo”

-“Lo siento, ya no seré capaz de chuparte la polla”- dice Alec, con toda la honestidad que su nublada mente le permite ahora- “Mi mandíbula está muerta”

-“Todo está bien, Alexander”- responde riendo, a pesar de su mejor juicio- “Tu mandíbula va a sanar. La poción que te dio Catarina sólo está haciendo las cosas un poco confusas, en este momento”

-“Muy confusas”- corrige Alec responsablemente- “Todo es raro. Cuando cierro mis ojos, no puedo ver”

Como para demostrarlo, él cierra los ojos, un jadeo de pánico se escapa de su boca.

-“Estoy ciego”- susurra derrotado.

-“Abre tus ojos, querido”

Alec obedece, y sus ojos se amplían cuando lo hace, viajando alrededor de la habitación antes de volver a posarse en Magnus- “Wow”- suspira- “Eres mágico, sanaste mis ojos”

Su sonrisa se hace más amplia y estira la mano para tocar el rostro de Magnus, rozando levemente su mejilla con los dedos- “Tan hermoso”- murmura- “¿Cuál es tu nombre?”

-“Soy Magnus”- dice, con una satisfecha sonrisa curvando sus labios – “Tu esposo”

-“Magnus”- repite Alec, saboreando la palabra en su lengua- “Magnus. Magnus. Mi esposo Magnus. Magnus Bane”

-“Eso es”-exclama alegremente, y piensa que no debería estar tan emocionado de que su esposo recuerde su nombre, pero… bueno, esto es en lo que se va a convertir su día- “Magnus Lightwood-Bane para ser exactos”

-“Porque estamos casados”- dice Alec frunciendo el ceño- “Soy tan afortunado. ¿Eres modelo?”

-“No, nene”- Magnus se ríe entre dientes- “Soy el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn”

Alec se apoya en el sofá, sonriendo- “Soy un ganador en la vida”- murmura, cerrando los ojos de nuevo y tarareando para sí mismo.

Magnus lanza una mirada a Isabelle y Jace, quienes están obviamente dudando entre hacer un ruidito de ternura o reír, y él se encoge de hombros.

-“Estará bien”- les dice, con sus dedos rozando la muñeca de Alec- “Sus latidos aún están un poco agitados, pero estará bien”

-“Eso es porque mi esposo está en la habitación”- interviene Alec, aunque sus ojos permanecen cerrados.

Jace ríe, echando la cabeza hacia atrás- “¿Quién diría que teníamos que drogar a Alec para sacarle la ternura?”

Magnus rueda los ojos. Sin embargo, antes de que pueda responder, un insistente maullido resuena a través de la habitación y Presidente entra precipitadamente, saltando al regazo de Alec inmediatamente.

Alec se sobresalta, recogiendo al gato y acunándolo contra su pecho. Presidente lo deja gustoso, ronroneando audiblemente.

Los ojos de Alec se ensanchan una vez más, mientras les lanza una mirada- “Chicos”- murmura, como si estuviera a punto de compartir un gran secreto con ellos.

Hace una pausa, y cuando ellos se quedan parados ahí en silencio, exhala un exasperado suspiro, haciéndoles señas para que se acerquen.

Juntos se inclinan hacia él.

-“Creo que soy Gatúbela”- susurra Alec, frotando su nariz contra el pelaje de Presidente- “O Gatúbelo. Gatubegay. Gatúbela en hombre gay. Puedo hablar con los gatos”

Presidente maúlla con aprobación y Alec les sonríe enormemente- “¿Ven?”

-“¿Y de que hablan normalmente los gatos”- pregunta Jace, en un tono serio que sirve muy poco para esconder la burla juguetona- “¿Su comida favorita? ¿Cómo Garfield es una desgracia para su especie?”

-“La discriminación contra los Subterráneos”- responde Alec francamente- “Presidente piensa que es una mierda. Yo estoy de acuerdo con él. También habla sobre la crisis en el Instituto de Los Ángeles. Es un gato muy político. Además de mi esposo Magnus. Habla mucho sobre Magnus”

Su ceño fruncido se convierte en una sonrisa cuando su – aún vidriosa – mirada se centra en Magnus de nuevo- “Tienes los ojos más bonitos”- suelta abruptamente, y enseguida entierra la nariz en el pelaje de Presidente, dejando a Magnus parpadear y luchar contra otro sonrojo.

-“De alguna manera, dudo que Presidente sea tan articulado”- aporta Jace.

El gato parece desaprobarlo, porque le dirige una mirada aburrida y maúlla en su dirección.

-“Dijo que te calles”- bromea Alec alegremente.

-“Ese es mi bebé”- lo arrulla Magnus, estirando el brazo para rascar a Presidente entre las orejas. El gato se apoya en su mano, su ronroneo se intensifica.

Jace gruñe entre dientes y se cruza de brazos- “Esto es ridículo”

Alec se acerca para darle palmaditas en la cabeza suavemente - “No te preocupes”- le dice con una sonrisa amable- “Eres mi _parabatai_ favorito”

El ceño de Jace se profundiza- “Soy tu _único_ parabatai”

-“Bueno, menos competencia para ti”- replica Alec, encogiéndose de hombros.

Se apoya hacia atrás en el sofá, Presidente asegurado contra su pecho- “No puedo creer que mi esposo es un modelo/brujo”- reflexiona en voz alta- “Y puedo hablar con los gatos. Este es el mejor día de mi vida”

Magnus trata de no ofenderse porque, bueno… el día de su boda, ¿quizás? ¿No?

-“Literalmente estás más allá de drogado”- señala Jace.

Alec se ríe bajito, sus ojos iluminándose con travesura y jubilo a la vez- “Magnus es el mejor _polvo_ de mi vida”

Magnus niega con la cabeza, pasándose una mano por el rostro.

-“Él es el único”- dice Jace impávido.

Alec parece meditar sus palabras por un momento, los labios fruncidos igual que el ceño mientras reflexiona, Magnus casi puede señalar el momento en que probablemente grita ‘eureka’ en su interior.

-“No necesito a nadie más para probarlo”- afirma Alec, con voz que parecería grave y mesurada, si sus palabras no fueran aún arrastradas- “Pero ahora que lo mencionas, tal vez debería rastrear a todas las personas que se han acostado con él antes que yo y hacer una encuesta. Ya sabes, para la ciencia”

-“No hagamos eso”- dice Magnus, volviéndose sólo para que su mandíbula caiga en un gesto escandalizado- “¡Isabelle Sophia Lightwood!”- explota- “¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?”

-“Estoy grabando a mi hermano mientras él está drogado como el carajo”- alude sin una pizca de vergüenza o vacilación.

-“¡Detente!”- bufa Magnus, la ofensa escrita en todas sus facciones.

Isabelle rueda los ojos- “Oh, por favor”- resopla- “No actúes como si no siguieras viendo los videos de Simón con él completamente borracho. A menudo. Me lo agradecerás más tarde”

-“Él no lo hará”- dice Magnus, señalando a Alec, quien ahora está examinando cuidadosamente las patas de Presidente, una por una.

La sonrisa de Isabelle se vuelve salvaje, y Magnus recuerda de inmediato porque es una peleadora tan feroz.

-“Él será amable”- dice agitando su teléfono frente a sus ojos- “Tengo ventaja”

Magnus exhala un profundo suspiro y se vuelve hacia su esposo- “Tienes unos hermanos terribles”- suspira- “Excepto el pequeño Max. El pequeño Max es genial”

Alec niega con la cabeza, pero se detiene abruptamente, mirando fijamente entre Magnus y Jace, abriendo la boca de la impresión.

Magnus enarca una ceja, acercándose cuidadosamente- “¿Cariño? ¿Está todo bien?”

La mirada en el rostro de Alec es de pura traición- “Magnus, no puedo creer que me hayas ocultado a tu hermano gemelo durante todos estos años”- dice, completamente ofendido- “Creí que nos contábamos todo”

Magnus frunce el ceño- “¿Qué? No tengo un hermano gemelo”

Alec lo fulmina con la mirada, y luciría mucho más intimidante si no tuviera a un diminuto gato acurrucado contra su torso desnudo- “Oh, ¿en serio?”- exclama, son los labios fruncidos en desafío- “Bueno, ¿entonces quién es el hombre a tu lado?”

Magnus lanza una mirada a su lado, pero Jace le devuelve una mirada confusa e inútil.

-“Este es tu hermano”- dice lentamente- “Jace”

Alec suelta una gruñido exasperado- “Sé quién es Jace. El hombre entre tú y Jace”

Magnus parpadea, y deja que el silencio se prolongue el tiempo suficiente para que Alec se dé cuenta de su error.

No lo hace.

-“No hay nadie entre Jace y yo”

Ale pone los ojos en blanco, el enojo es claro en sus atractivas facciones- “Si”- dice- “¡Hay otro Magnus!”

Ni Magnus, ni ninguno de los hermanos de Alec tiene tiempo de responder, porque la irritación ya se le está pasando, reemplazada rápidamente con una sonrisa de suficiencia, los ojos avellana reluciendo con malicia.

-“Por otro lado”- dice arrastrando las palabras, lanzándole a Magnus una mirada conspiradora- “Eso podría tomar un giro interesante. ¿Te acuerdas esa charla que tuvimos el otro día? Sobre fetiches. Ya sabes, con respecto a ese trío, que tal si–”

-“Alto”- gritan Magnus y Jace al mismo tiempo. Alec cierra la boca al instante, sobresaltado.

Presidente salta de sus brazos, asustado, y sale corriendo de la habitación; mientras que Isabelle se carcajea a sus espaldas.

-“¡Ahora lo recuerdas!”- le suelta Jace, acusadoramente.

-“No, Alec, por favor”- Isabelle se las arregla para decir a través de sus risas- “Dinos más”

Alec sonríe, pero Magnus estampa una mano contra su boca antes de que pueda decir una palabra, mirándolo con furia- “No”- sisea amenazante.

Siente a Alec hacer un puchero bajo su mano, bajando los ojos con tristeza. Suspirando, Magnus se inclina hacia adelante para dejar un rápido beso en su frente.

-“Te voy a soltar, y no vas a seguir hablando sobre nuestra vida privada y sexual con tus hermanos, ¿de acuerdo?”- dice suavemente. Hace una pausa, esperando que Alec asienta- “No quisiera tener que castigarte”- añade con una sonrisa de suficiencia, riendo ante la chispa ansiosa que destella en los ojos de su esposo.

-“¡Oh, vamos!”- exclama Jace, levantándose de un salto- “Tú no estás drogado, Magnus. ¡No tienes pretexto!”

Magnus le echa una mirada maliciosa por encima del hombro- “Soy el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn, querido”- dice con un guiño- “Nunca necesito un pretexto, simplemente digo y hago lo que quiero”

Jace rueda los ojos dramáticamente, y cruza la habitación para agarrar su chaqueta- “Bueno, ahora que sabemos que él está perfectamente bien, aparte de su problema en chupar pollas. Vámonos, Izzy”

-“Pero…”- comienza, aunque Jace ya le está lanzando su propia chaqueta.

-“Magnus es más que capaz para cuidar de su esposo”- dice, sin dejar espacio para negociar- “No quiero ser asustado de por vida debido a la falta de filtro de Alec otra vez. Y tú ya tienes suficiente en ese video para tenerle ventaja por los próximos diez años”

Isabelle parece meditar sus palabras por un segundo, pero al final asiente, poniéndose su chaqueta- “¿Seguro que estarás bien?”- le pregunta a Magnus, y una feroz chispa protectora, inherente en los Lightwood, está de vuela en sus ojos.

Magnus le resta importancia con una floritura de su mano- “Puedo cuidarlo”- dice enfáticamente- “Ustedes dos váyanse, así puedo llorar en paz por mi perfecta noche”

La mirada de Isabelle es solidaria mientras se acerca para besar su mejilla, y la frente de Alec.

-“Llámame si necesitas una mano”- le dice por encima de su hombro”

-“No te preocupes, Izzy”- replica Alec- “Yo tengo dos manos por si Magnus necesita alguna”

El sonido cristalino de su risa es lo último que escuchan antes de que ella y Jace salgan por la puerta.

Magnus deja escapar un profundo y aliviado suspiro, volviéndose hacia su esposo, quien está mirándole con ojos somnolientos.

-“¿Te he dicho lo hermosos que son tus ojos?”- pregunta Alec.

-“Unas cuantas veces, si”- dice Magnus, pero no puede evitar sonreír.

-“Bien”- dice Alec con un asentimiento, aparentemente orgulloso de sí mismo- “Debes saberlo”

Magnus ríe con cariño y se levanta- “Gracias, cariño”- dice, pero antes de que pueda alejarse, Alec está jadeando aterrorizado.

-“¿A dónde vas?”- suelta. Sentándose en un instante y se levanta del sofá, sólo para tambalearse sobre sus pies, con los brazos estirados frente a él.

Magnus lo estabiliza, tomándolo con fuerza del codo- “Hey, tranquilo, Alexander”- murmura suavemente.

-“¿A dónde vas?”- pregunta Alec de nuevo, en lo que definitivamente es un puchero.

-“Sólo a preparar algo de té”- responde Magnus, haciendo un vago gesto por encima del hombro en dirección a la cocina.

-“Puedo tomar tu mano?”- pregunta Alec, pero ya está agarrando a Magnus antes de que pueda responderle, y en realidad, era una pregunta tonta desde el principio, porque Magnus nunca podría decirle ‘no’ a su esposo cuando está mirándolo con grandes ojos color avellana llenos de ingenua esperanza.

Magnus apreta suavemente su mano y conduce el camino hasta la cocina, cuidando de no caminar muy rápido para que Alec pueda seguirlo con pasos cautelosos, pero firmes.

Es rápidamente aparente que Alec no lo va a dejar ir pronto. Cuando Magnus se detiene frente al hervidor y trata de recuperar su mano, esta permanece tercamente metida en la de Alec, y cuando se vuelve hacia él, Alec sólo le sonríe, suave y tranquilo, absolutamente hermoso.

Así que Magnus sólo chasquea los dedos para llenar el hervidor de agua y lo enciende. Y es que, ¿por qué necesitaría el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn sus dos manos, de todos modos?”

Sus tés están listos en un momento, y Alec todavía se niega a soltarlo, así que Magnus se decide por volver al salón y sentarse en el sofá, bebiendo de su taza tranquilamente.

Evidentemente, llegar a casa con su marido volando tan alto como para rivalizar con el ángel de la ascensión, no había sido su plan para un día perfecto, pero al menos sabe que Alec estará bien y está justo aquí, tarareando para sí mismo otra vez.

Presidente Miau vuelve a entrar trotando a la habitación, ahora a salvo de los hermanos malvados, y gimotea ruidosamente mientras salta entre ellos, antes de acurrucarse contra las piernas cruzadas de Alec.

-“¿Qué dijo?”- pregunta Magnus, porque ahora que Jace e Izzy se han ido, puede abandonar la fachada y fastidiar un poco a su esposo.

-“Miau”- responde Alec con naturalidad.

-“¿Ya no pues hablar gato?”- resopla, mordiéndose su labio inferior.

El Shadowhunter le dirige una mirada impactada- “¿Cómo sabes que puedo hablar gato?”

Magnus se ríe y se inclina hacia adelante para darle un pico en los labios, pero no le responde.

Alec sonríe de todos modos, con ojos brillantes.

-“Eres muy agradable”

Magnus sonríe- “Gracias, cariño. Para ti siempre”

-“Y muy educado”- añade Alec- “Y muy guapo. ¿Soy buen esposo contigo?”

-“Muy bueno, cuando no hace que casi te maten y me das un gran susto”- dice Magnus, con una sonrisa más suave de lo que había pensado.

Alec frunce los labios en una silenciosa disculpa- “Entonces trataré de no hacerlo más”- dice con repentina resolución- “Seré un mejor esposo”

Y si el corazón de Magnus se derrite aquí y ahora, bueno, tal vez esté desafiando todo lo que la ciencia y la anatomía le han enseñado; pero él es un brujo inmortal con cientos de años y el hijo de un Ángel Caído, así que nadie se atreverá a decirle nada.

-“Eres perfecto”- declara Magnus, y se pregunta si ha dicho algo en sus muchos años de existencia que haya sido tan cierto.

Sin embargo, la apreciación de Alec ya ha divagado a otro lado. A Presidente para ser más exactos, quien está mordisqueando sus dedos en un claro – y francamente dramático, pero Magnus ha criado al gato así que sólo se puede culpar a sí mismo – reclamo por atención.

-“¿Crees que deberíamos conseguirle un esposo?”- pregunta Alec, y a Magnus le toma un momento darse cuenta que se refiere a Presidente- “Él debería tener su propio Magnus. Todos deberían tener un Magnus”- hace una pausa, frunciendo el ceño- “Mientras que no sea el mío”- añade después de reflexionar.

-“Bueno, yo sugeriría a Iglesia, pero no voy a dejar que ese demonio de gato esté cerca de mi Presidente”- comenta Magnus, porque al parecer está es una conversación sería entre adultos ya adultos.

Este día se pone cada vez más raro.

Presidente parpada perezosamente y maúlla, un débil y calmado sonido de protesta.

Magnus está quedando loco.

-“Él dijo que no quiere casarse”- interviene Alec útilmente, o inútilmene. Magnus ya no está seguro.

Se termina su té de un rápido trago y se levanta. Alec le dirige una mirada de pánico, pero no se atreve a moverse y perturbar el tranquilo sueño de Presidente.

Abre la boca para protestar, pero Magnus pone un dedo contra sus labios, callándolo en silencio- “Solo voy al baño a tomar una rápida ducha, Alexander. Pase todo el día en el Laberinto Espiral, me siento indecente”

Alec sonríe con suficiencia ante eso, y Magnus pone los ojos en blanco- “Solías ser tan inocente”- suspira, pero no hay nada más que diversión cubriendo su voz – y ni una pizca de arrepentimiento.

-“También solía ser un niño, pero igualmente crecí”- responde Alec, mordisqueando su dedo, y Magnus estrecha los ojos, preguntándose internamente cómo exactamente Drogado-Alec logra ser tan articulado cuando las conversaciones con insinuaciones o sexuales están involucradas.

-“Seré rápido”- dice Magnus y se inclina para darle un rápido beso en la boca.

A pesar de lo corta que es, la ducha es celestial, el agua caliente calma la tensión de su cuerpo, y Magnus se permite un momento para recordarse que Alec va a estar bien, que sus heridas ya se están desvaneciendo bajo el poder de los Iratzes, y que volverá a la normalidad. Sin embargo, el pensamiento aún está clavado en su mente y cuando sale de la ducha, envolviéndose en una toalla esponjosa, agarra su teléfono, el cual aún está vibrando por la abrumadora cantidad de llamadas perdidas y mensajes anteriores.

Los borra rápidamente y envía una rápido mensaje de agradecimiento a Catarina antes de girar su mano en una floritura para vestirse en un cómodo pantalón de yoga y una de las aburridas camisetas negras de Alec que se ha estirado bastante con los años, y ahora se ve tres tallas demasiado grandes para los dos.

Acaba de terminar de secarse el cabello cuando un estruendo se hace eco en todo el camino desde el salón.

Magnus no tiene tiempo para entrar en pánico, sin embargo, porque la voz de Alec se alza sobre el ruido, con un dejo de miedo.

-“Magnus”- le llama dudoso- “Jace rompió tu jarrón”

Magnus niega con la cabeza y se ríe- “Jace se fue hace una hora, querido”- dice mientras abre la puerta del baño para que Alec pueda escucharlo.

Sólo un profundo silencio le responde, y Magnus puede imaginarse a Alec parado en medio del salón, viendo el desastre que indudablemente él ha hecho con enormes ojos, su cerebro trabajando tan rápido como puede para encontrar una explicación apropiada o un culpable.

Alec se aclara la garganta- “Magnus”- vuelve a llamar, en el mismo tono- “Presidente rompió tu jarrón”

Magnus rueda los ojos y mira fijamente su traicionero yo reflejado en el espejo, quien está sonriendo a pesar de toda la fuerza de voluntad que Magnus quiere poner en contra. Chasquea los dedos, y se muerde el labio inferior cuando un fuerte jadeo resuena en todo el camino hasta el baño.

-“No importa”- exclama Alec, el asombro cubriendo el tono casual que falla en transmitir- “Lo arregle con mi mirada mágica. Tu cosa de brujo probablemente es contagiosa.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Cuando regresa al salón, Alec está en el sofá, envuelto en una de sus cobijas color del arco iris y sonriendo a su teléfono, sus ojos arrugándose en las esquinas, de esa forma que hace que los dedos de Magnus se curven y su estómago se retuerce agradablemente.

-“¿Le estás enviando mensajes a alguien?”- pregunta mientras se reúne con él en el sofá- “No estoy seguro que Drogado-Alec sea más confiable con un teléfono que Ebrio-Alec”

Los ojos de Alec se abrieron en una perfecta representación de un ciervo atrapado por las luces de un auto, y estampa de golpe su teléfono contra su pecho, ocultándolo de su vista- “¡No!”

Magnus arquea una ceja, arrodillándose junto a él- “¿Viendo porno sin mí?”

Alec simplemente lo fulmina con una mirada poco impresionada – y sólo ligeramente ofendida porque Magnus sugiera tal cosa.

-“Bueno”- se burla, extendiendo la mano para picarle en las costillas- “¿Qué es?”

Alec gruñe algo inaudible y estira los brazos en una clara demanda. Magnus está demasiado feliz de complacerlo, removiéndose para acurrucarse contra su esposo en un enredo de piernas, pero de alguna manera encajando perfectamente.

-“No entendí eso, cariño”

-“Hueles bien”- dice Alec, frotando la nariz contra su cabello- “Dije que estabas en la ducha y te extrañé”

-“M fui por diez minutos, Alexander”- se ríe.

-“Mucho tiempo”- suspira y finalmente permite a Magnus sacar el teléfono de su mano.

Lo desbloquea rápidamente y no puede evitar un jadeo, a medio camino entre el asombro y la ternura, cuando ve lo que está en la pantalla. No debería estar sorprendido por la cantidad de fotografías suyas que Alec tiene en su teléfono, porque Magnus tiene la misma cantidad de fotos de Alec en el suyo; excepto que la mitad de las suyas son fotos a escondidas cuando él no está mirando –  mientras que Magnus está posando en prácticamente todas las de Alec –, durmiendo o concentrándose en algo que debe ser importante a juzgar por su ceño fruncido.

-“No me gusta la nueva pintura en el salón”- suelta Alec y si es su forma de evitar el tema, después de que fue atrapado mirando soñadoramente un montón de fotografías de su esposo, Magnus está dispuesto a dejarlo- “Deberíamos colgar uno de tus desnudos pintado por Miguel Ángel, en vez de esa”

Magnus se atraganta con su propia saliva por segunda vez en la noche, su mandíbula abriéndose con… ya ni siquiera lo sabe.

Drogado-Alec es salvaje y deja al cerebro de Magnus poco cooperativo.

-“¿Qué?”- dice, encogiéndose de hombros como si nada- “En realidad tiene _todos_ los detalles correctos”

-“Si”- dice Magnus distraídamente, desconcertado- “Era muy hábil”

Alec ya estaba en las nubes, estudiando las paredes con decidida intensidad, claramente reflexionando consigo mismo sobre el mejor sitio para continuar con su idea. Antes de que Magnus pueda disuadirlo – aunque sólo sea porque Alec pensaría de otra forma una vez que el efecto de la poción haya pasado y esté sobrio de nuevo – hay un golpe en la puerta y Alec se queda completamente quieto, tragando con fuerza.

-“Creo que alguien está aquí”

-“Eso es lo que normalmente significa un golpe en la puerta”- responde Magnus con naturalidad, saliendo de mala gama de su fortaleza de mantas.

-“Tal vez es Khaleesi y viene a robar nuestros dragones”- jadea Alec dramáticamente, antes de ponerse de pie con rapidez- “Iré a protegerlos”- exclama- “Tú distráela”

Desaparece en la habitación de invitados antes de que Magnus pueda decir palabra. No es que supiera que decir a eso.

Dejando escapar un profundo, pero divertido suspiro, se dirige hacia la puerta- “Sabía que hacerle ver Juego de Tronos no era buena idea”- murmura para si mismo.

Como era de esperarse, la persona en la puerta no es una dama ruda con una inclinación por los dragones, sino un hombre pequeño y corpulento, con una gorra roja en la cabeza.

-“Tengo una entrega para–”- luce dudoso mientras lee la nota en una de las bolsas en sus manos- “– Alexander ‘LOL a ti perdedor hetero’ Lightwood”- definitivamente hay un tono de pregunta en su voz, una que Magnus no tiene la paciencia de responder.

-“Ese es mi esposo”- dice, tal vez un poco más orgulloso de lo que era su intención- “Mi muy gay esposo”

El hombre se encoge de hombros, y Magnus se pregunta que clase de cosas extrañas debe haber visto en su línea de trabajo, si todo lo que consigue es un indiferente encogimiento de hombros.

-“Serán 317 dólares”- dice, tendiendo las bolsas, y sólo entonces Magnus se da cuenta que son muchas, y todas lucen a punto de estallar por demasiada comida.

-“Yo… ¿disculpa?”

-“317 dólares”- repite el chico poco impresionado- “Tu super gay esposo estaba hambriento. Eso es lo que escribió en la nota de ‘información adicional’ cuando ordenó. También dijo que su esposo era un mágico super modelo y que él era un fuerte cazador de demonios, así que mejor ni se nos ocurriera intentar alguna mierda porque nos mandaría derecho al Infierno. Además, añadió una posdata que decía: ‘No confunda el uso de la palabra derecho con un inconsciente desliz de la lengua. O de mis dedos, no tengo nada de derecho, soy requete-gay’ con múltiples y”

-“¡Largo, Khaleesi!”- grita Alec desde algún lugar del departamento- “¡No te llevarás nuestros dragones!”

Pellizcándose el puente de la nariz, Magnus va a buscar su billetera en la cocina, agitando la mano para convocar efectivo de su cuenta conjunta. Cuando vuelve a la puerta, el repartidor está tratando de dar un vistazo al interior del departamento, con una mirada de confusión sobre sus facciones.

-“Mi esposo está drogado”- le dice Magnus en lugar de explicación, y empuja los billetes más una generosa propina en su mano.

La confusión se torna en comprensión y él hombre asiente- “Buena suerte con eso”- le dice- “Salí con alguien adicto a las drogas una vez, no terminó bien”

Magnus no tiene la paciencia o el coraje de explicarle a ese hombre que su esposo no es un adicto, más aún cuando eso involucra explicar que de hecho es un cazador de demonios, y está drogado debido a una poción porque salió herido mientras se entregaba a la caza de sombras; por lo que asiente, le dirige una pequeña y apenas educada sonrisa, y le cierra la puerta en la cara.

Baja la mirada a las pesadas bolsas en sus manos y, con otro suspiro, camina de regreso al salón. Alec está parado en el umbral del corredor que lleva a sus habitaciones, con tres dragones de peluche en los brazos y una mirada desconfiada en el rostro. Presidente Miau está sentado a sus pies llevando la misma mirada.

-“¿Ella se ha ido?”- pregunta.

Magnus decide no dignificar eso con una respuesta- “Más de 300 dólares en comida china, Alexander. ¿En serio?”

Sus ojos se iluminan con la mención de la comida- “¿Qué?”- exclama en pura ofensa- “¡Tenía hambre!”

Magnus pone las bolsas sobre la mesita de café frente al televisor- “Bueno”- murmura para sí- “ahí van mis planes de una cena romántica”- chasquea los dedos mandando la mayor parte al refrigerador antes de dejarse caer en el sofá- “Ven a comer, entonces”

Sin embargo, Alec no está prestando atención. Ha lanzado los dragones al suelo sin cuidado, y está rebuscando en uno de los cajones del área de almacenamiento de Magnus, lo cual es probablemente la peor idea que ha tenido esa noche – apenas por encima de ordenar fideos para alimentar a todo el Instituto.

Magnus se pone de pie de un salto- “¡Alexander, hay artefactos peligrosos ahí!”

-“Ya sé, ya sé”- responde Alec, con un gesto de desdén por encima de su hombro – y Magnus hace su mejor esfuerzo para evitar jadear dramáticamente- “Sólo estoy buscando… ¡Ajá!”

Grita triunfante, girándose hacia Magnus, con una vela en cada mano. Antes de que pueda preguntar, Alec se reúne con él en dos pasos rápidos y mete una de ellas en la caja de fideos chinos de Magnus.

-“Espera. No te muevas”- le dice, levantando un dedo, pero Magnus está paralizado por la incredulidad, de todos modos, y sólo puede observar mientras Alec corre a la cocina y vuelve con una caja de cerillas. Enciende la vela que sin ceremonias ha introducido en la comida y se vuelve hacía él, con una mirada de absoluto orgullo en su rostro- “¡Listo!”- proclama- “¡Romántico!”

Y Magnus se encuentra sonriendo a pesar de sí mismo, y aunque trata de esconderlo detrás de su mano, sabe que no engaña a nadie – ni siquiera a Presidente o a los dragones que adoptaron después de una de las aventuras de borracho de Alec.

-“¡Ah!”- grita Alec, dando una palmada mientras su rostro se ilumina con una epifanía, y se va de nuevo, pero esta vez hacia el balcón.

Cuando regresa un momento después, está sujetando un desarreglado ramo de geranios.

-“Soy tan bueno en eso de ser romántico”- anota modestamente, mientras los empuja a las manos de Magnus.

Todavía hay tierra en la parte de abajo del ramo, de donde las ha arrancado de la maceta, y Magnus lo mira desconcertado. Su corazón le salta en el pecho.

-“Te amo”- dice Alec, dándole un rápido, pero entusiasta beso en la boca.

Y luego se sienta, agarrando un empaque para llevar y metiéndose un rollo primavera a la boca.

-“También te amo”- dice Magnus, porque lo hace, tanto que parece imposible, tanto que hace al mundo continuar girando.

Alec le sonríe, palmeando el espacio vacío a su lado, Magnus se encoge de hombros y lo complace de buena gana, encendiendo la televisión con un chasqueo de sus dedos. Deposita cuidadosamente las flores sobre la mesita de café y agarra otra de las cajas, dejando que la vela llene la primera con cera derretida.

-“Lamento estar herido y drogado como el carajo”-murmura a través de un bocado de fideos.

-“Me case con un Shadowhunter”- responde Magnus enfáticamente, y hay una sensación de fatalidad en su tono que no había esperado- “Es parte de eso, y me case por todo lo relacionado contigo, no sólo por tus hermosos ojos y grandiosos gestos románticos”

-“Tú tienes ojos hermosos”- responde Alec con una sonrisa.

Sus ojos aún están un poco vidriosos, pero son igualmente honestos, y Magnus le da un golpecito con el codo, centrándose en la televisión.

-“Y tú eres un cursi”- le dice sonriendo- “¡Oh, te va a encantar esta!”- añade cuando en la pantalla destella el nombre de la película- “Es sobre un montón de bribones juntándose para salvar la galaxia”

Alec suelta un murmullo evasivo, demasiado centrado en comer.

Eso es hasta que el mapache parlante aparece con el árbol que camina, y Alec está tan ofendido por todo el asunto, que la mirada de absoluto terror que le dirige a Magnus es suficiente para que estalle en carcajadas.

Se pone mejor cuando Alec empieza a quejarse sobre eso o a hace comentarios, del tipo: ‘Ragnor debería saber que hay una ruda señorita verde por ahí, ambos son igual de gruñones’ o ‘Hay mucha gente azul, ¿Cat ha visto esto? Estoy seguro de que ella estaría tan ofendida como yo. Deja de reírte, Magnus’

Alec se queda dormido a mitad de estar despotricando, la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Magnus, sus dedos acariciándole el cabello, y Magnus se permite relajarse, apenas prestando atención a la película ahora que no es embellecida por los gruñidos burlones de su esposo.

Él también se queda dormido después de un rato, sintiéndose extrañamente drogado – pero seguramente es por otra cosa.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Es el desagradable e intrusivo sonido del celular de Alec, el cual está sonando con su aburrido tono, lo que los despierta a la mañana siguiente.

Abre los ojos parpadeando, pero apenas lo suficiente para ver la mano de Alec rebuscar por todas partes en busca del demoniaco dispositivo. Magnus mueve su mano penosamente, y el teléfono aparece en la mano de su esposo con una nube de chispas azules.

-“Eres el mejor”- murmura Alec, rozando la nariz contra su estómago en gratitud- “Lightwood”- dice cuando contesta, su ronca voz matutina fácilmente pasando por un tono grave de negocios.

Lo observa aturdido, mientras Alec se endereza de golpe, lo bastante rápido para que Magnus se pregunte cómo es que su cabeza no le está dando vueltas antes de recordar… superpoderes angelicales.

-“Si soy yo”- dice Alec, antes de murmurar- “Está a mi lado, sí”

Magnus levanta una ceja, perplejo, y sus ojos se abren con sorpresa cuando Alec articula ‘agencia de adopción’ hacia él.

-“¿De verdad?”- dice Alec, su sonrisa es tan amplia que Magnus siente su corazón revolotear en su pecho en anticipación – del buen tipo- “Muchas gracias. Pasaremos por la tarde. Hasta entonces”

Cuando cuelga, su sonrisa es tan amplia como para rivalizar con el sol que atraviesa las ventanas del balcón.

-“Madzie”- suspira con lágrimas en los ojos. El nombre es pronunciado con tana ternura, con un afecto tan innegable, que Magnus no puede evitar que también se le llenen los ojos de lágrimas- “Vamos… Mierda, Magnus. Vamos a ser padres”

Podría haber muchas respuestas apropiadas para eso, pero Magnus decide que la mejor es saltar al cuello de su esposo y estrellar sus bocas – lo cual no es ningún problema, porque Alec está listo para él y lo encuentra a mitad de camino.

Es un beso desordenado, emotivo y apasionado por igual, lleno de amor y promesas, Magnus no está seguro de que latido puede sentir haciéndose eco en su pecho, si el suyo o el de Alec.

Cuando se separan, sin aliento, sus sonrisas coinciden a la perfección, y mientras apoyan sus frentes juntas, Magnus se siente en la cima del mundo.

-“Te amo”- susurran al mismo tiempo, porque es la única forma en que saben hacer las declaraciones que más importan en su vida.

-“No le mencionemos a la señorita de las adopciones lo que pasó anoche”- dice Magnus con una risilla, demasiado atontado para hacer algo más que bromas- “Ella podría hacerme llenar un informe para certificar que puedo manejar dos niños en lugar de uno”

Alec frunce el ceño y se aparta un poco, lo suficiente para mirar a los ojos de Magnus. Eso hace que sus ojos se pongan un poco bizcos, muy adorablemente en su muy humilde y objetiva opinión.

-“¿A qué te refieres?”- pregunta Alec, parpadeando- “¿Qué pasó anoche?”

Hay una pausa y Magnus se deja absorber la expresión de total confusión en el rostro de Alec, y una alegría traviesa aumenta en su interior ante la perspectiva de burlarse de él implacablemente.

-“Oh, cariño”- murmura- “Déjame escribirle a tu hermana. Tiene que enviarme algo y entonces te contaré todo.

 

 

 

 

**************************************************************************************

 

 

Nota final del Autor: Ningún dragón, flor, vela, fideo o Presidente fue dañado durante la realización de este fic, no se puede decir lo mismo del cerebro de la autora.

**Author's Note:**

> IGracias por leer!


End file.
